


(love me) so much that it's maddening - Komohina Smut

by lum1nary0fSTARS



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: 2020 first fic babey, Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Bottom Komaeda Nagito, Cock Slut, Come Swallowing, Dangan Sex, Gay, Gay Komaeda Nagito, Gay Sex, Just read, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Spit As Lube, Top Hinata Hajime, Tree Sex, basically nagito gets fucked by a tree, fucking tree sex is a tag, i think??, im kidding, sand sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22048765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lum1nary0fSTARS/pseuds/lum1nary0fSTARS
Summary: uhthey on the beachand fuccsex:)
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 10
Kudos: 325





	(love me) so much that it's maddening - Komohina Smut

**Author's Note:**

> hello! im maple  
> or lee  
> and im your writer  
> we will be serving: komohina smut  
> from danganronpa 2   
> for your hopefully first 2020 smut oneshot of the decade eheh  
> spoilers ig  
> anddddddd enjoy :))) I wish this actually happened

Hajime could feel those pretty, cold white hands, wrapped around his cock. That smile, paired with those eyes that held a darkness that just seemed to draw him in, was maddening.

"F-fuck, Komaeda..."

Hajime breathed out weakly, watching as the pink tongue poked out, licking his lips, staring down at his hard, leaking cock and wrapping around the head, sucking hard and licking the slit. Nagito clearly was enjoying this, hungrily slurping up precome as he gazed directly into Hajime's eyes, pressing his nose against Hajime's pubes as he managed to not gag on the remarkably long length.

The wet warmth around his dick was enough to drive Hinata over the edge.

"S-so... Close... Nnh-"  
Hajime sat upright in his bed, breath coming in pants, wet spots on his shirt and the front of his pants and cheeks red. He managed to calm his breathing, but that did nothing to calm his raging, pulsing boner.

"What the... Nagito?"

He mumbled to himself, wondering why of all the people on this island he was having a dream about that boy.

Sure, he was gorgeous. Pale, white skin, so pretty and easy to mark up. Long eyelashes, fluttering over his eyes as he stared up at him. Pink lips, eager to wrap around his c-

That did not help with his boner.

Hajime decided to get up and go for a stroll. It was nighttime, yeah, but honestly, no one really would care.

So he changed into less sweaty clothes, and off he went. He just walked around, sand crunching beneath his shoes, thoughts easily getting lost.

The ocean waves were quiet and steady, rolling over each other. The strong smell of sea salt guided Hajime until he was standing, facing outwards towards the ocean.

Are we really going to be stuck here? He thought. I wanted to go to Hope's Peak, not on some- stupid killing field trip. What was up with that damn stuffed toy rabbit and the crazy bear thing anyways? Why couldn't we leave? Why did we have to kill each other?!! There were so many questions he didn't have answered, and he was helpless to find any meaning behind it.

"Hinata-kun?"

The voice sounded from behind and Hajime spun around, seeing in the darkness, a long green coat and white hair that stuck out. The pale skin was easy to see, even though it was pitch black.

"Komaeda? What are you doing?"

The other boy gave an awkward chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, uh, normally I can't sleep much at night, so I just pace around my room or try to busy myself. But then I heard a noise and noticed you walking outside so... I followed you, to see what you were up to."

He looked pretty sheepish for admitting it. Suspicion fell heavy in Hajime's heart. Could that have been Nagito's only motive?

Nagito raised his hands up.

"I won’t try and k-kill you-” 

His voice shook slightly on the word.

“I was just curious, I-I swear! I hope I didn't creep you out or anything... I don't normally follow people.."

Komaeda's voice trailed off as his eyes darted away, towards the ocean. His whole nervous demeanor seemed to fade away as he stared at it, shoulder falling down and relaxing.

"Wow. That's- Stunning." He said in a soft voice and Hinata turned.

The dark navy ocean waves were reflecting the moon, the white a contrast to the black. A yin to the yang. Hope in a pool of despair.

"Huh, I guess so."

Hajime had to agree, before he heard shuffling and turned back to Komaeda.

"I'Il go, I guess! Don't want to bother you with my ugly self.."

Hajime's eyebrows furrowed when he heard the quieter comment.

"Ugly..?" He talked without realising, glancing at Nagito, who looked similar to a deer caught in the headlights for a moment.

"You're aren't ugly." Hajime said as quickly as he said the first statement, and Nagito's wide-eyed doe expression became even more surprised.

"H-huh? Hinata-kun, don't be stupid, of course I a-"

Hinata shook his head.

"Komaeda, you're not ugly. You're-"

Hinata never thought he'd say this, even about a boy.

"You're gorgeous."

It might've just been his mind playing tricks on him in the dark, but Nagito's skin seemed to blush darkly.

"I-"

Before the white haired boy got a word in, Hajime interrupted again.

"I saw you yesterday, at the beach. You looked amazing, the sun shining on you and water glistening off your shoulder and legs. You even have faint abs! Komaeda, you aren’t ugly, you’re… really really pretty.” 

Hajime’s voice faded slightly as he started to turn red. What was he doing? He never compliments people!

An almost strangled whimper caught his attention and drew him back to Nagito, who was gripping the palm tree next to him.

“D-don’t say t-that- You don’t k-know what you’re t-talking about-”

Hajime moved closer, all thoughts about the killing game lost as he felt a ting of worry for Nagito.

“Komaeda, what.. Do you mean? I’m telling the truth.”

“Nnh…” 

There, he heard it again. Yet it didn’t seem to be a sound of fear, confusion or worry, it was… Arousal? He had heard it before, in his dream last night.

“Huh..?” 

Hinata moved closer to Komaeda, who tried to press himself against the tree. He noticed all the signs, harsh, heavy breathing, pupils dilated, sweat collecting on his forehead, pink face, and most of all, the tent in his pants.

Hajime had felt all that right during his dream.

“Nagito, are you…” 

The question remained unanswered as Komaeda seemed to be affected even more by his voice and the first name basis.

He couldn’t believe he was doing this, but a slight smirk played onto his face. Maybe he could have some fun on this island. He decided to test out his theory, keeping an eye on his tent and reactions.

“You’re so pretty, Nagito. You look so hot, eyes just blown. God, how hard must you be if only my words so far and turning you on?”

A gasp came from Nagito as he let out a breathy whine, staring at Hajime in shock and arousal. Hinata moved and cupped his cheek, probably too hard, but Nagito didn’t seem to care. He noticed pools of pure lust in those grey orbs, just begging and pleading for him. 

Then he closed his eyes and pressed his lips the slightest against Komaeda’s, who desperately pushed back. The two kissed, Hajime slowly but surely getting the hang of it and keeping Nagito pinned against the tree, trapping him in between his arms. Caging him in. 

He bit down on Nagito’s bottom lip, which was enough to open his mouth and pushed his tongue inside. Nagito weakly tried to fight for control as Hajime purely dominated his mouth, but as soon as the whitette felt a strong, firm hand grasp his crotch and boner, he submitted completely. 

When the two broke apart from air, only a string of saliva connected them and Hajime was steadily, rhymically rubbing his thigh between Nagito’s legs. 

Komaeda managed to even talk during this.

“G-god, m-maybe you’re talent is the Ultimate Kisser? O-or the Ultimate Turner.. On..?”

Hajime stopped for a moment to look at him.

“Ultimate Turner On?”

He questioned, smirking and chuckling when the other boy flushed and whined out.

“I-I don’t know, I just wanna feel your cock, p-please, Hajime..”

Hajime almost groaned when he heard his name roll off Nagito’s tongue. Just wearing him say that was enough to get his cock half hard. 

“You want it so badly, hm? You want it so much you’re gonna suck it right here?”

Nagito’s mouth fell open as he glanced around, before nodding eagerly, panting like a dog waiting for his favourite treat. Like a bitch waiting for his cock.

Komaeda dropped to his knees, sending all shreds of doubt into the ocean as he undid the button, pulling down the zipper and taking out his cock.

He just purely stared for a few seconds.

“Even to b-be a bitch, to suck an Ultimate’s cock-” 

Nagito let out a groan as that thought made him more aroused. 

Hajime let his hands tangle in the fluffy white strands.

“No, you’re my pretty boy, not a bitch. You look so fucking… Nnh..” 

Hajime couldn’t even finish his sentence as that pretty lips wrapped around the tip, tongue slipping up and down the slit. Even if he was messy, he certainly did know how to suck dick. 

He had to quiet his groans as Komaeda took him deeper and deeper down his throat, the wet warmth unbearable. All the heat in his body had gone straight to his crotch. Nagito hollowed out his cheeks, looking up at him underneath those eyelashes, sucking, and Hinata can’t help but shudder. 

“God, I wish you could see yourself, Nagito, y-you look so beautiful.”

Nagito moaned around his shaft, eyes fluttering shut as he grinded himself against his leg, so he could get any friction at all against his throbbing boner. He kittenlicked the underside, making Hajime buck up his hips, moaning and shoving his cock further down Nagito’s throat, making him gag slightly.

But even though he was choking, he sucked in a breath and deepthroated him. Hinata curled his hand around, twisting the white strands and pulling to encourage Nagito. 

It seemed to work as he made a soft sound in the back of his throat.

“So pretty, lips just wrapped around my cock… You’re enjoying this so much, aren’t you?~”

Komaeda managed to nod with Hajime’s shaft still in his mouth, precome dripping salty against his tastebuds. He shifted so he could palm himself, sand digging into his knees, but he didn’t care. 

Hinata’s moans and curses grew louder until he gripped Komaeda, pulling him so he took in his entire cock and held him there as he came, filling Nagito’s throat and not pulling him off until he finished coming down from his high.

Nagito sat back, legs spread, onto his ass, a grin on his face. He swallowed the remainder of Hinata’s cum, licking his lips and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Th-thank you for the treat, Hajime~” 

The boy said, panting hard as he calmed his breathing, pounding heart, and raging boner. 

Nagito seemed to be getting up to leave, but Hajime grabbed his skinny wrist and yanked him back towards him.

“Where are you going?”

He asked, and the other boy looked away.

“I’m guessing that you wouldn’t want me to stay…”

Hinata almost laughed.

“But hun, I haven’t fucked that tight little ass of yours yet?” 

Nagito opened his mouth to respond but simply couldn’t. His mouth slowly fell shut as he slowly nodded.

Hajime pressed against Nagito’s ass, before reaching down and squeezing his ass through those tight jeans. 

Komaeda flushed further as he felt Hinata roll his hips against him, moaning as he started to thicken and grow hard against.

Soft kisses were pressed against Nagito’s neck as the jacket slid off and dropped onto the sand, before Hajime picked it up, seeming having an idea. 

He moved over to the tree and put the jacket against it, before pushing Nagito against the jacket so it’d stay.

“There, now I can fuck you properly.”

Hajime murmured against Nagito’s neck, cool breath making him shiver and goosebumps form along his pale skin. 

“You look so fucking pretty when you’re horny. Just waiting, like a good boy, desperate to be fucked.”

Nagito let out a whine and bit his lip, which was already swollen from the kissing and cock-sucking. Hajime hooked his hands in Komaeda’s pants and pulled them down, gripping his ass and smacking slightly, loud enough to hear over the ocean waves.

A jolt shuddered through Komaeda’s body as he made a soft squeak, turning redder. 

“Nnh..~”

He exhaled softly as Hajime rubbed his ass, before pulling his finger upwards and pushing them against Nagito’s lips, which obediently opened, licking and sucking four of his fingers, mouth stuffed full and he coated the digits in saliva, getting them nice, warm and wet. 

Hajime pulled them out, looking at them glistening, before pressing one against his entrance, spreading his asscheeks and legs. For a moment, he just circled around his entrance, teasing him, causing Nagito to whine and tense, pressing back against him, trying to get him to thrust the digit inside.

The boy still didn’t push inside, instead waiting, waiting to see if he could get Nagito to beg.

After a few minutes of tense waiting, Nagito couldn’t hold himself.

“Ha-Hajime, please~ Finger me~!”

Hearing Nagito plead for him, for his finger in his ass, made him bite his lip and pressed his finger into those tights, hot ass, where the walls beautifully clenched around him. He steadily thrusted the digit in and out, until he put in the second spit-wet finger inside, scissoring and spreading him apart, until he pressed right into that sweet spot, making Komaeda arch his back.

Hajime adjusted his fingers and aimed so each time he pressed into Nagito’s prostate, making him moan loudly in pleasure.

The white haired boy was so loud, you could probably hear his slutty moans from the cabins. 

EVentually, Hajime had enough of teasing him, making him moan and draw so close to cumming, but not allowing him to. His cock had grown completely hard against, just from his sounds and movements. 

He pulled his fingers out, sure that he was stretched enough, before putting his cock against his ass, merely running it over for a few moments, before starting to press into him. Nagito’s whole body shuddered as he pressed his cheek against the jacket, moaning softly as he grew used to the girth.

Hinata let out a groan of his own, starting to thrust, smacking his hips against Komaeda’s ass, creating a reverbing slap each time. Nagito moaned as Hajime fucked into him, gripping his hips and pinning him to the tree. 

Hajime groaned in arousal as Nagito clenched around his cock, moaning loudly. 

“Nnh~!!”

Nagito gasped out, whining and cries of pure bliss coming out as Hajime pounded against his prostate, making sparks form behind his eyes each time. Soon, the pleasure became unbearable as he got closer and closer to cumming.

Nagito came hard, over his jacket, white staining it as Hajime relentlessly pounded into his ass. Hajime’s fingers grasped tighter, probably causing bruises as he latched his lips onto the pale skin of Nagito’s neck and sucked marks into the white canvas. 

The white-haired boy shuddered as he was thrusted into, Hajime chasing his own pleasure. Nagito felt like he was burning up, or about to burst, bordering on the edge of pain, but it felt so fucking good at the same time.

Hajime’s hips stuttered against his ass, grinding hard once, twice, before he let out a groan, cumming inside Nagito and painting his insides white and filling him up. Nagito whined softly, panting hard.

“Haah...haah.. Fuck…~”

Hajime breathed heavily into Nagito’s ear as he slowly pulled out, cum dripping out of Nagito’s ass and onto the sand. 

He was red, neck littered with marks and bites, sweating, spread out. Just like in his dream, but this was better. This was real life.

Hajime put his clothes back on, as well as Nagito’s, helping him limp back to his cabin. He put him in his bed. Nagito laid limp on the bed, tired.

“L...love you…’m sorry..” Was all Hajime could make out before Nagito passed out peacefully. Hajime gently stroked his hair out of his face, making sure the blanket was over him. He left the cabin without looking around, heading to his own which was only a short while away. 

He sat in his bed, laying down. Sleep came to him much easier that night.


End file.
